


Старая фотография

by Mary_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper
Summary: Фотография из университетского альбома, немного пожелтевшая, но дорогая сердцу обоих / A photograph from a university album, slightly yellowed, but dear to their hearts.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Старая фотография




End file.
